Developing and customizing characters for instantiation in an electronic display, such as an augmented or virtual reality display, can be a time consuming process. For instance, programming when a given character should appear in an augmented or virtual reality display can be cumbersome and overly integrated with existing solutions. Put another way, third parties may be unable to customize and program characters in an electronic display. Furthermore, some characters may be subject to ownership issues such that a third party is unable to use the characters even if it were technically easy to do so.
These and other drawbacks exist with conventional ways to programmatically instantiate digital characters in electronic display such as augmented or virtual reality displays.